ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: No Ordinary Girl
(The title fades to show a concert inside a night club. The date shows up, May 21, 2012, before fading. "No Ordinary Girl" is playing while Branic plays the drums and Kenat and some of her friends sing.) * Kenat: I've got a special power that I'm not afraid to use. * Every waking hour, I discover something new. * Lymel: So come on. This is my adventure. This is my fantasy. * It's all about living in the ocean, being wild and free. * Haro: 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe. * Ramso: 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Arkil: Land or sea, the world's my oyster. I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl. * Tenla: We got to stick together, 'cause the best things come in three. * I want it to last for ever: all the magic and fun at sea. * Aksu: So come on. This is our adventure. There's no telling were we'll go. * But all I want is to live amongst the H2O! * Tenla: 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe. * Haro: 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Land or sea, the world's my oyster. I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl. * Ramso: Come along it just gets better. * Arkil: So much to do and just so little time. * Haro: Cause it all depends on whether. * Kenat: You want to leave the land above behind. * Altogether: 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe. * 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. * Land or sea, the world's my oyster I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl. (The song ends and the audiences cheer. Meanwhile, somewhere in Baltimore, Tezan, Branic and Kerud have found a body of someone.) * Tezan: Well, I can't see any ghost, but I CAN see our victim's body! Jinkies! Look at his face! I've never seen anyone die with such an expression of utter terror! * Kerud: He still has his paintbrush in his hand! It looks like he'd just painted the eyes on that painting... * Tezan: I'm starting to understand why Branic was so freaked out... It feels like those eyes are staring straight into my soul! * Kerud: You're right, I must stay focused. This book was clearly used as a model for the painting. There's a message scribbled on the page, but it's half-erased. Do you think you could read it? * Tezan: And this card you've found next to the victim... Well, we won't be able to do anything with it until you've patched it up. * Kerud: As for this letter, Velma (Tezan), it's signed by... Lord Vampyre? "You will die, Nisaq. You shall perish for disturbing my eternal slumber!" * Branic: A message from Lord Vampyre's ghost himself! Look, it's all slimy! Like, it proves it was written by a ghost, it left it's essence all over it! * Tezan: Branic, I thought I told you to wait outside! And be serious, ghosts don't write! Although you're right, this letter IS kind of slimy. Let's have a closer look at it! Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes